Esto cambia los planes
by thegreatescape1
Summary: La palabra “positivo” les ha dado un vuelco irrevocable a sus vidas. Un par de adolescentes enamorados y un bebé en camino. Hay que tomar una decisión…
1. Alice, tengo retraso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.

**Summary:** La palabra "positivo" les ha dado un vuelco irrevocable a sus vidas. Un par de adolescentes enamorados y un bebé en camino. Hay que tomar una decisión…

* * *

Introducción

**Esto cambia los planes**

**By: Me**

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count__ 'cause I miss you_  
_ Whenever you're not around__, when I kiss you__ i'll still get butterflies years from now_  
_ I'll make every second count when i'm with you_

_ Yeah we've had our ups and down_  
_ But we've always worked them out_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

Lunes por la mañana, ¡que día más increíblemente molesto!

Mi madre se había asomado por mi habitación para despertarme con un par de gritos. Sip, tenía que dirigirme al instituto y según mis cálculos, me estaba retrasando. Me quejé en mi interior por ser una adolescente aún, y por tener que asistir a la escuela. En realidad, no me molestaría tanto si los horarios no fueran tan increíblemente insoportables. Gracias a Dios era mi último año.

—¡BELLA! —gritó mi madre otra vez —¡Alice te recogerá en diez minutos y aún no has movido tu trasero de tu cama!

Me incorporé rápidamente en mi cama, me sentía realmente cansada y tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza hace ya varios días. Bostecé una vez más y me fui al baño. Tomé una rápida ducha, cuándo estuve lista me envolví en una toalla, peiné como pude mi pelo y volví a mi habitación. Rápidamente seleccioné unos jeans oscuros y una polera de tiritas blancas, cogí mi chaleco negro y bajé las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde me esperaban mis padres y un delicioso desayuno servido.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Reneé

¿Cómo alguien puede quejarse tantas veces en sólo quince minutos?

—Hola papá —saludé a mi padre que se encontraba en la cabecera leyendo el periódico

—Hola hija —respondió mientras bebía un sorbo de su café

Me dispuse a comer rápidamente mis cereales con leche si quería alcanzar a cepillarme los dientes y a salir de casa antes de que mi mejor amiga me descuartizara.

Dejé el posillo en la cocina y corrí al baño para lavar mis dientes. Mi molesto celular comenzó a vibrar en el interior de mi bolsillo delantero, ¡maldición!, pensé.

—Bella llego en dos minutos —dijo una calmada Alice

—Ya voy, ya voy —le respondí como pude.

Escupí rápidamente la pasta que tenía en mi boca y me enjuagué con agua. Cogí mi mochila y corrí de nuevo escaleras abajo.

—¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá! —exclamé dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos

—Adiós hija, ¡saluda de mi parte a Alice y a Edward! Y dile a Emmett que venga a visitarnos pronto—asentí.

En cuánto cerré la puerta a mis espaldas vi el flameante auto de Alice aparcado fuera de mi casa y de copiloto a Edward, mi novio. Sip, por esas cosas de la vida, Edward se fijó en mi y ya llevamos casi dos años juntos. Y aunque físicamente no le llego ni a los talones, se que me ama de igual manera como yo lo amo a él.

Entré al coche y saludé a Alice de un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirme a Edward

—Hola amor —me dijo mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios

—Hola —le sonreí en respuesta

—Si, si, coman pan en frente de los pobres —interrumpió Alice

—¿Y Jasper dónde está? —pregunté confusa

—Se fue con Emmett y Rose para no ir tan apretados aquí

—Mi amor, ¿y tu auto cuándo estará de vuelta? —le pregunté a Edward. Su preciado _Volvo _estaba en la revisión técnica por que el inteligente de Emmett había decidido salir a dar una vuelta en él y mágicamente se le cruzó un poste en el camino, o al menos esa fue la historia que contó.

—No lo sé aún, no me han dicho nada, pero lo extraño —hizo un puchero

—Awww —le dí un pequeño beso en la comisura de su labio

—Váyanse a un motel —sugirió Alice

Edward la miró con cara de muy pocos amigos y continuamos el viaje hasta el instituto. Era una pequeña escuela, en realidad la única que había aquí en Forks, un pequeño pueblo situado en la Península de Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington, pero desde que tengo memoria asistía aquí, es más, aquí conocí a Alice, y gracias a eso a Edward.

El resto del viaje transcurrió entre risas y conversaciones. En el estacionamiento nos esperaban Emmett, hermano de Alice y Edward, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, estos eran hermanos y llegaron hace tres años más o menos aquí. Jasper era novio de Alice hace un par de años y gracias a eso Rose conoció a Emmett, quienes terminaron emparejándose también. Siempre nos dirigíamos a todas partes los seis juntos, éramos un grupo y nos llevábamos increíblemente bien.

—¡Jazz! —gritó fervientemente Alice mientras corría en su dirección y se montaba encima de él.

Sonreí ante la efusividad de mi amiga, siempre había sido igual.

Edward se acercó y me cogió de la mano

—¿En que piensas? —me preguntó

—En lo hiperactiva que es Alice —admití mientras ambos sonreíamos.

El timbre nos sacó de nuestras risas reemplazándolas por expresiones de enfado.

Genial, tenía clase y no la compartía con Edward. Inmediatamente las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Caminamos lentamente por el pasillo, mientras cada uno se dirigía para su propia clase, Edward me acompañó hasta la mía, seguido por Alice, que afortunadamente si estaba conmigo.

—Hasta aquí llega mi recorrido —dijo mi novio mientras yo me quejaba en modo de respuesta —Luego nos vemos amor

—Te amo —le di un beso y entramos a la clase con Alice.

Afortunadamente teníamos bancos casi al final de la sala y así podía dormir un rato. El molesto dolor de cabeza volvió a hacer acto de presencia, realmente comenzaba a molestarme. El profesor comenzó a escribir y a escribir en la pizarra. Puse mi cabeza sobre mis brazos en la mesa y cerré los ojos a ver si podía quitarme un poco este cansancio que sentía, así no duraría todo el día.

—¡Señorita Swan, ponga atención! — me interrumpió el profesor luego de unos veinte minutos

—Perdón

Me reincorporé rápido a la clase y me dispuse a tomar algo de atención, pronto tendría examen de esto y no sabría que mierda estudiar.

—¿Bella te encuentras bien? —me preguntó con cara angustiada Alice

—Huh, si, creo que sí. Sólo estoy cansada —le respondí

—¿Estás segura? El viernes andabas igual que hoy. Apostaría a que estás un tono más pálido de lo común

Enarqué una ceja ante su comentario

—Estoy bien Alice. Me aburre la escuela y quiero ver a Edward —admití haciendo un puchero.

Ella sonrió el pasó el resto de la clase del señor Burns. Las siguientes dos clases pasaron igual hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Bajé las escaleras junto a Alice y nos dirigimos a la cafetería para reunirnos con los demás. En una mesa nos esperaban los chicos.

Corrí rápidamente a abrazar a mi novio, se me hacía eterno el día sin él.

—Te extrañé —me dijo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios

—Yo también

—¿Qué vas a comer? —me preguntó

—Hummm... no sé, acompáñame a ver

Fuimos a buscar un par de bandejas con nuestros almuerzos y volvimos a la mesa con los demás.

Cada uno comía mientras reíamos y comentábamos el fin de semana pasado. Alice se pasó haciendo planes para la próxima semana, _que mujer más maniática. _

La hora del almuerzo terminó y mi bandeja se quedó como llegó. La verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba no tenía una pizca de hambre, es más, al ver el plato de comida me dio una pequeña sensación de rechazo. Me gané el regaño de Edward y una mirada llena de reprobación por parte del resto de mis amigos ¿y qué? Si no tenía hambre, no me iba a morir por no comer. Probablemente mi madre me estaría esperando con un banquete para la once, era tan desagradablemente exagerada.

Me despedí de Edward de nuevo, lamentablemente los lunes sólo tenía tiempo para verlo en los recreos ya que no coincidíamos en ninguna clase, al igual que los jueves.

Malditos horarios.

La clase de inglés pasó muy rápido al contrario de la de historia, ya que en ésta última nos hicieron un examen sorpresa. ¡Yupi! Lo que faltaba para terminar mi día.

Nos dejaron retirarnos diez minutos antes de que terminara la clase y junto a mi mejor amiga nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Caminamos hasta unas bancas que habían y tomamos asiento mientras esperábamos que el resto saliera de sus clases.

—Me fue horrible en el examen, no entiendo por que nos hacen esto ¿La idea es arruinarnos la vida? —preguntó Alice molesta

—Claro que esa es la idea. A mi también me fue mal, no puedo creer que el profesor nos haya hecho esto

—Yo tampoco —acordó —. Hey, mañana podrías irte a mi casa para hacer el trabajo de literatura

—Alice es para el jueves 20 de la próxima semana, igual podemos hacerlo mañana si quieres —le dije. Faltaba más de una semana aún.

—Eh... Bella… hoy es lunes 17, ¿En que planeta vives? —me preguntó enarcando una perfecta ceja

—¿Cómo? —pregunté confundida —. Pero si hoy es lunes 10 Alice…

—Bella… eso fue la semana pasada

—Dios santo — Le dije mientras sacaba mi agenda y verificaba el calendario. _Ella_ tenía razón.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Alice mientras me miraba con una expresión confundida

Comencé a hacer un cálculo mental de los días pasados

_Martes once_

_Miércoles doce_

_Jueves trece_

_Viernes catorce_

_Sábado quince_

_Domingo dieciséis _

_Lunes diecisiete _

…

Efectivamente había tenido una gran confusión.

_Mierda_. Mi menstruación debería haber comenzado el martes de la semana pasada, o sea, tenía un atraso de siete días.

¡MALDICIÓN! Soy más exacta que un reloj, jamás en la vida se me retrasaba mi período. _No me puede estar pasando esto no me puede estar pasando esto, _me repetía internamente. R-E-T-R-A-S-O. ¿Qué era lo único que podía significar esto? O estaba embarazada o mis hormonas se habían ido de vacaciones.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? Comencé a pensar en la última vez que había tenido relaciones con Edward, hace poco menos de un mes, ¡que estúpida Bella! _¿Por qué no usaron protección?_, me decía mi conciencia una y otra vez.

Mi cara debe de haber sido un poema por que Alice comenzó a desesperarse.

—¡Bella, reacciona! —me gritó. La miré a los ojos con cara de espanto —. ¿Qué diablos pasa? —exigió saber.

—A-alice —tragué saliva —… Tengo un atraso de _siete_ días —confesé mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas

* * *

.

Hola de nuevo! He aquí con una nueva historia, andaba con ganas de escribirla hace un par de días y una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno, aquí está! Pequeño-primer capítulo de mi nueva historia denominada ''Esto cambia las cosas" Espero que la reciban con aplausos, besos y abrazos, se lo merece (a). En mi perfil encontraran mi página de Polyvore y podrán ver la portada de la historia, quedó bien bonita. Eso chicas! sin más que decir las dejo con esto. Nos vemos proximamenteeeee

Love ya

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


	2. Acompáñame a estar sola

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.

**Summary:** La palabra "positivo" les ha dado un vuelco irrevocable a sus vidas. Un par de adolescentes enamorados y un bebé en camino. Hay que tomar una decisión…

* * *

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
**_ You know that it all takes my breath away_**  
_ And now I'm left with nothing_

**_ So maybe it's true_**  
**_ That I can't live without you_**  
_ And maybe two is better than one_

* * *

_—¡Bella, reacciona! —me gritó. La miré a los ojos con cara de espanto —. ¿Qué diablos pasa? —exigió saber._

_—A-alice —tragué saliva —… Tengo un atraso de siete días —confesé mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas_

_..._

**BPOV**_  
_

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Alice histérica —Pero Bella como…

Bien, esperaba muchas reacciones de su parte, menos que me preguntara "cómo". ¿Es que acaso no estaba al tanto que cuándo la gente tiene relaciones podían suceder cosas como éstas?

Enarqué una ceja ante su respuesta. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y comencé a llorar. Ahora si me sentía realmente mal. Quería que alguien me tomara por los brazos y me dijera "¡Hey Bella, caíste en punk'd, sonríe, ahí están las cámaras!"

Alice me abrazó rápidamente y empezó a acariciar mi cabello

—Bien, no tienes que ponerte así. Es sólo un retraso Bells… puede que no sea lo que estamos pensando —al ver que no la respondía continuó —. Creo que debemos ir por un test de embarazo ahora. No te hace bien seguir con la duda

—S-si… —logré susurrar

Alice me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta su auto. Por suerte aún no tocaban el timbre de salida así que estábamos solas y nadie estaría percatándose de este show. Mi amiga no dijo nada durante el trayecto del auto… supongo que no sabía que decir y debía de estar igual de nerviosa que yo, _con lo histérica que es_, pensé. En un momento indeterminado nos detuvimos frente a una farmacia a unas cuadras de la escuela. Alice se volteó hacia mí y me secó las lágrimas.

—Tranquila ¿si?, sea lo que sea siempre estaré contigo

Sus palabras me provocaron más ganas de llorar y ahí estaba de nuevo, soltando lágrimas como una Magdalena

—Gracias —pude decirle

Volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de mi cara y ambas nos bajamos del auto. Entramos a la farmacia y nos dirigimos directamente a la cajera

—Hola —dijo una amable mujer de unos treinta años, tal vez —¿En que puedo ayudarlas?

Miré a Alice dándole a entender que las palabras no podían reproducirse por mi boca, así que ella habló por mí.

—Hola —saludó Alice cordialmente —Bueno… —dudó —Quiero un test de embarazo por favor. En realidad tráigame dos, por las dudas.

La cajera abrió un poco los ojos e intentó simular la sorpresa

—Enseguida —sonrió. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió con una caja rosa que a mi parecer era totalmente amenazadora, nada que ver con la presentación del envase.

Alice pagó y le dio las gracias a la vendedora, ésta le respondió con un "suerte". Si claro, como si la _suerte_ estuviera de mi lado.

Comenzaba a pensar en las posibilidades que tenía. O el test era positivo, o negativo. Si era negativo, ¡al diablo!. No tenía nada en que pensar. Pero si era positivo…

¿Cómo se lo diría a Edward? ¿Querría él tener un bebé? Nunca se lo había preguntado ¡Por qué habría de preguntárselo si tenemos sólo 18 años! Jamás había salido el tema a colación. ¿Y yo estaba preparada para esa responsabilidad? _Diablos_ ¿Y mis padres? Charlie querría asesinarme… ¿Cómo se lo tomarían Esme y Carlisle? Tendría que congelar el instituto, olvidar la universidad por unos años talvez… Por Dios… ¡tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar! Quería llegar ya a mi casa, realizar el maldito test y salir de esta incómoda situación.

Alice seguía pegada conduciendo, supongo que no tendría palabras que decir, y se lo agradecí internamente. Sabía que de todas formas estaba _ahí_ conmigo.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento de mi casa y nos bajamos.

Rogué que por favor la casa estuviera vacía. Sabía que Charlie estaba en la oficina pero no sabía de madre.

Afortunadamente no había nadie más que nosotras. Rápidamente subí las escaleras seguida por Alice hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me senté en mi cama

—Es hora Bella —me dijo Alice mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro en la habitación

—No puedo Alice, tengo miedo —le dije mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas

Se acercó a abrazarme —Tranquila Bella, estoy aquí y te ayudaré sea cuál sea el resultado

Suspiré un par de veces y me dirigí a mi baño, ni si quiera me di el tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Tomé la caja del test y me dispuse a leer las instrucciones, me temblaban las manos.

Abre el envase y saca la varita.

Sujetar con una mano el extremo de la varita y retirar con la otra el capuchón.

Desecha el primer chorrito de orina. Con la parte absorbente de la varita hacia abajo, ésta se introduce en el siguiente chorro de orina durante un mínimo de 3 segundos.

Esperar hasta que aparezca la raya de control en un mínimo de 40 segundos, pero para obtener un resultado fiable es recomendable esperar 5 minutos como máximo.

Tomé el envase y seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, cuándo estuve lista lo dejé encima del lavadero, me lavé las manos y volví a mi habitación.

—¿Y? —preguntó Alice

—Hay que esperar… —le dije mientras ahora era yo la que caminaba de un lado al otro.

—Bella harás un agujero en el piso si continúas moviéndote así —la miré con cara de muy pocos amigos y me senté en la cama

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunté

—Dos minutos

¡Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento! Nunca se me había hecho tan larga una espera. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar desde mi velador, era Edward.

Alice me miró con cara de "atiende el teléfono Bella" ¿Estaba loca o qué?

—No voy a contestar —le dije. Rodó los ojos en modo de respuesta.

—Es hora Bella —me dijo mientras miraba su reloj

—No quiero verlo —admití

—Si pasa tiempo de más saldrá nulo el resultado y tendrás que volver a la espera otra vez

—¡Alice no quiero verlo! —le grité —. Velo tú

—¿Yo? —exclamó sorprendida

—Si…

—Está bien…

Se dirigió al baño y tomó la varita

—¡Esto me da asco Bella! —me gritó desde el baño mientras yo me estrangulaba las manos de tanto apretarlas

—¿Cómo se lee esto Bella? —preguntó

—No lo sé —tomé las instrucciones y le grité en respuesta —. Una raya rosa es negativo, dos rayas rosas es positivo, y si no hay nada es nulo, o algo así.

Volvió con el test en sus manos y una cara inexpresiva, por lo que no supe que pensar

—¿Quieres leerlo tú? —me preguntó

Fruncí el ceño y le quité el test de sus manos. Inhalé profundamente mientras daba vuelta la _cosa. _Volví a desviar la vista, no podía con esto. Sentía como se me revolvía el estómago. Eché un vistazo rápido, visualicé dos líneas rosas en la pantalla y sentí como el mundo se me venía abajo.

—Estoy embarazada… —admití mientras innumerables lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos

Alice asintió mientras se arrodillaba frente mío y me acariciaba los cabellos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Alice? — solté antes de dejarme caer sobre mi cama y empezar a llorar nuevamente. Dieciocho años y un hijo… _"si te gusta hacer cosas de adultos, actúa como tal", _me decía una insoportable voz en mi cabeza.

Sentí como Alice se recostaba a mi lado y me repetía que todo estaría bien. Deben haber pasado unos veinte minutos y al parecer mis ojos se habían cansado de llorar. Me giré sobre mi misma y me quedé mirando el techo.

—Bella… tienes que hablar con Edward —me dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama —¿Quieres que lo llame?

—¡No! —le respondí agitada

—¿A qué le tienes miedo exactamente? —me preguntó

—A todo Alice…

—¿No quieres al bebé? —me preguntó preocupada

—¡Claro que quiero al bebé! —le grité —¿Qué clase de persona no quiere a su hijo? Es parte mía y de Edward, Alice… además el bebé no tiene la culpa

—Entonces qué diablos Bella, pensé que no querías tener al bebé y por eso estabas tan desesperada, y ahora sé que si lo quieres… ¿Qué te preocupa?

—¡Alice tengo tan sólo dieciocho años! —le grité —Estoy en el instituto aún. Me preocupa la reacción de mis padres, me preocupa el no ser una buena mamá, me preocupa la reacción de Edward… no se si querrá al bebé —susurré lo último mientras mis ojos se aguaban otra vez

—¿Cómo puedes sacar una conclusión tan absurda? ¿Es que no conoces a Edward, Bella? Daría todo por ti, es más ¡te ama más que a su propia vida!

—No lo sé Alice, no estoy segura de que un bebé esté en sus planes —sollocé

—¡Tampoco estaba en los tuyos Bella! No creo que haya sido planeado, pero no por eso no lo quieres

—Estoy aterrada —le confesé mientras me largaba a llorar en sus hombros.

El sonido proveniente del celular de Alice rompió el abrazo.

—Es Edward —susurró

—No le digas que estás aquí —le rogué

Asintió mientras negaba con la cabeza en modo de desaprobación

—Hola Edward —contestó como si nada

—Pon altavoz —susurré lo más despacio que pude. Rápidamente apretó el botón del altavoz y escuché la melodiosa voz que me tranquilizaba hasta en los peores momentos

—Hola Alice —soltó él rápidamente —Hey, pásame a Bella por favor…

—Huh, no estoy con ella Edward —titubeó

—Eres casi tan patética como ella mintiendo. Pónmela al teléfono

Alice me envió una mirada desesperada y yo sólo cerré los ojos para que por favor le creyera.

—Edward en serio, estoy en casa… Bella debe estar en su casa, iba a salir con Reneé… —inventó mi amiga

—Oh, que bien. Porque estoy aquí abajo. Subiré —cortó el teléfono y no le dio la opción de contestar.

Miré rápidamente por la ventana y vi el Volvo plateado estacionado al lado del auto de Alice. Que idiota, siempre supo que estábamos aquí

—Mierda, va a entrar Bella —dijo Alice

Comenzaba a ponerme histérica

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward desde el piso de abajo —¿Qué diablos pasa? —Se escuchó cómo subía la escalera

Corrí a la puerta de mi habitación, la cerré de un portazo y le puse llave. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo, no ahora.

—¿Bella que haces? —me preguntó Alice desesperada

—No puedo hablar con él —le dije en un sollozo

—Bella ya está…

—Ábreme —interrumpió Edward mientras golpeaba la puerta —¿Qué pasa Bella?

—Edward quiero estar sola, por favor, vete —le dije con la voz rota. Diablos, no me salvaría de ésta.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me abras la puerta Bella —comenzó a golpear mas fuerte

—Edward basta por favor, ¡no voy a abrir! —le grité llorando aún más fuerte

—¡Por favor te pido yo que me digas que pasa! ¿Por qué te fuiste y por qué no me contestas el teléfono?

No respondí. Me tumbé en mi cama boca abajo y comencé a llorar. Alice me sobaba la espalda para tranquilizarme

—Bella, háblame —gritó desesperado —¡Alice dile algo, por favor! —gritó aún más fuerte mientras seguía golpeando

—¡Edward vete! —le gritó Alice de vuelta

Éste dio un último golpe a la puerta lleno de ira y suspiró.

Sentí como bajaba los escalones pero no se escuchó cerrar la puerta de entrada. Tal vez se quedaría abajo

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Alice

—No —admití —. Debe odiarme —lloriqueé

—No te odia tonta, sólo está enojado y confundido. No quiero insistir pero deberían hablar, es lo mejor

—Ya sé, pero no tengo el valor de decírselo ahora Alice

Sentí como un ruido de llaves topaba contra la puerta, habían puesto la mano sobre el picaporte y la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

Edward entró a la velocidad de la luz a la habitación y me encontró ahí, tirada en mi cama, con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su cara se transformó de ira a tristeza automáticamente, me partió el alma su expresión.

Obviamente había cogido el juego de llaves que deja Reneé en el comedor, _que idiota_ _soy,_ no se como no pensé en eso antes.

Volví a mirarlo y me senté en la cama, le di una mirada de súplica a Alice que se encontraba en shock al igual que yo.

—Edward que haces aquí —le grito Alice

Le dio una mirada de odio a su hermana y la ignoró completamente

—Alice vete, quiero hablar con Bella —le dijo calmado mientras se acercaba más y más hacia mí

Ella suspiró y gesticuló un "lo siento" que apenas pude descifrar. Salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Edward me miraba y yo sólo podía esquivar sus ojos verdes, me sentía _mala _y_ cruel _por estarle haciendo esto. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y yo no iba a romper el hielo. Se hincó ante mí apoyándose en mis rodillas

—Bella… —comenzó pero no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte —Bella…

No podía mirarlo a la cara.

—Bella mírame —tomó mi cara con sus manos y suavemente me obligó a mirarlo

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, de nuevo. ¿Es que nunca dejaría de llorar?

—¿Qué está pasando mi amor? —me preguntó —Me está matando verte así

No me salía la voz para hablar. Quería responderle, decirle que lo amaba, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para decirlo.

—Bella por favor… estoy sacando conclusiones que me están matando —pasaban los segundos y no había respuesta de mi parte. Suspiró pesadamente —¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a querer terminar con él? Era mi vida. ¿Es que no entendía que era al revés? Él iba a querer terminar conmigo, ¡eso me aterraba!

—Edward… —susurré entrecortado —no quiero terminar contigo, te amo…

Sentí como automáticamente se relajaba y me daba una pequeña sonrisa

—¿Entonces qué pasa Bella? —me preguntó —Eso era lo peor que podría haberme esperado, no entiendo por qué…

—Estoy embarazada —lo corté

Edward quedó en shock, no respondía. Pasaban los segundos y él seguía ahí. Me estaba muriendo por dentro.

—Sabía que esto pasaría —me levanté de la cama para ir al baño pero Edward fue más rápido y me cogió del brazo, acercándome hasta él, tanto así que nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Asentí lentamente mientras dos lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Edward besó ambas limpiando el rastro de ellas en mi cara.

—¿No quieres que tengamos al bebé? —preguntó cuidadosamente

—¡Claro que sí lo quiero! —le grité enojada soltándome de su abrazo. No entendía como me preguntaban semejante estupidez

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema Bella? —me pregunto.

—Que _tú _no lo quieras —lo acusé

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Luego de un par de minutos que parecieron infinitos, habló.

—¿Enserio piensas eso de mí? ¿Tan poco hombre crees que soy? —me preguntó enojado.

Me giré dándole la espalda para evitar que me viera llorar. Mordí mi labio en un intento inútil de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo.

—Te amo… —me dijo en un susurro mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y acariciaba mi estómago por debajo de la polera —Jamás te abandonaría y menos abandonaría a nuestro hijo, es el resultado de nuestro amor Bella. Haremos _esto_ juntos —me dijo mientras soltaba besos en mi pelo.

—Tengo miedo —admití

--¿De qué?

—De que la situación nos supere Edward, de no ser una buena madre y de no darle lo que necesita…

—Claro que serás una buena madre tontita, lo haremos bien. Tenemos amor de sobra para entregarle, no nos falta nada —sollocé — Estoy _aquí_ contigo

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Saber que el estaba conmigo en todo momento y que no me iba a dejar. No sé como podía haber desconfiado de él, jamás haría eso. Era tan insoportablemente perfecto.

Me guió hasta mi cama y nos sentamos, pasó su brazo por mi hombro y besó mi mejilla

—Ahora ya basta de lágrimas ¿si?. No te quiero volver a ver llorar

Asentí mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios. Lo extrañaba tanto

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunté

—Pues… hablaremos con tus padres y con los míos. Luego irás al médico

—Esa conversación sí que quiero evitarla, Charlie va a matarme… y no quiero ni pensar lo que dirán tus padres de mí…

—Mis padres se pondrán felices amor… tal vez lo hubieran preferido en unos años, pero estarán encantados, al igual que el resto de la familia. Y por tus padres tampoco te preocupes, estoy segura que te apoyarán de igual manera

—Eso espero

Ambos nos acostamos en mi cama, yo de espalda a Edward. Con su brazo en mi vientre caímos sumidos en la inconciencia. Después de todo este agotamiento emocional, lo único que quería era dormir.

* * *

Segundo cap! Espero que lo disfruteeeen. **Por favor **dejen su opinión ¿Si? Ya saben que es la paga del escritor.

(Pondré ahora en mi perfil link para que vean algunas imágenes que puse de éste cap!)

Besos!

"She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find"


End file.
